School References
Starting with Season 2, there were school references. Late Pass This was mentioned in Poem In Your Pocket Day. This is for when someone is late. Lubch told Err in that episode "Late Pass". One reason for that was because she was late. Essay This was mentioned in Quarterly Exam. The students were threatened to get a 1000 page essay if they kept cheering. Hall Pass This pass lets you leave the classroom for a certain thing. Mostly for water or bathroom. This hasn't been mentioned or seen yet. Prep A period where a teacher prepares for the next class. This hasn't been mentioned or seen yet. Zero This was mentioned several times. This was first mentioned in Notebook Check, where everybody got at least zero points or below. In Triple Point Day, Lubch gave Dool three zeros for writing on his board. Quarterly Exam This is an exam for a quarter (not the coin) on what you learned so far. This was mentioned in a Notebook Check easter egg, and later, it was the main subject and name for twoepisodes. Lunch Detention This was shown several times in Season 3. In Silent Reading Inspection Day, Err and Mape got lunch detention, as Lubch shot Err's phone for using it, and Mape had to be clubbed for laughing and then lying about it. It also occurred in Purple Day. This was replaced with Detention starting from Season 5. Detention The replacement for Lunch Detention beginning from Season 5. It was mentioned in Evacuation Drill when Extop threatened to give her students that if they didn't do their work. PM School PM School was mentioned in Evacuation Drill when Extop threatened to give her students that if they didn't do their work. Binders Binders were the main subject in Binder Check. Lubch only liked a few of them. Summer Reading Summer Reading was the main subject in Summer Reading Pt. 1. Points Points were mentioned numerous times in Season 2 and Season 3, like in Notebook Check and Binder Check. However, a different type of points system began in Season 6. In PupilPath, Stoico threatened that he'd give everyone at least -50 points if they got even a single question wrong. PupilPath PupilPath is a gradebook that was the main subject in PupilPath. In that episode, it took over Jupiter Ed, another gradebook with less features. Stoico decided to torment the kids so much that he gave them a quiz about PupilPath, even though all but one of them didn't know much about it at the time. He even threatened that he'd give them -50 points each if they even answered one question incorrectly. Jupiter Ed Jupiter Ed is a gradebook that was used in Season 5 and part of Season 6 until February 2015, when PupilPath replaced it. It still exists today, but it's no longer used for the series nor Curtis High School. Contracts Haven't been seen or mentioned yet. Participation Points Hasn't been seen or mentioned yet. Aim Was seen a number of times in Seasons 3 and 4. It was killed off in Season 7, though.